Kagawa Teruyuki
Profile *'Name:' 香川照之 (かがわ てるゆき) *'Name (romaji):' Kagawa Teruyuki *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 171cm *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' AB *'Family:' Younger brother, wife, son About Kagawa Teruyuki's parents were both popular stage performers. When they divorced in 1968, his mother brought him up single-handedly. After high school, Teruyuki attended the University of Tokyo, majoring in Social Psychology. Upon graduation, he entered the acting business, making his debut in the 27th NHK Taiga drama Kasuga no Tsubone. At first, many audience members saw him only as the son of his famous parents, but over time, he proved himself to be a skilled and versatile actor in his own right. He has been in numerous television dramas and movies, with notable roles in productions like Toshiie and Matsu (as Toyotomi Hideyoshi), Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (as Dr. Kuroki Harumasa), "Dokuritsu Shonen Gasshoudan", "Suri", "Keimusho no Naka", "Warau Iemon", and "Yureru." He has also worked with Chinese directors in the critically acclaimed films "Devils on the Doorstep" and "Nuan." From 2009 to 2011, he starred as Masaoka Shiki in the high-budget NHK drama Saka no Ue no Kumo. Aside from acting, Teruyuki is an avid fan of boxing, possessing in-depth knowledge of the sport. -- Lady Zhuge TV Shows *Saigo no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2020) *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *99.9 Season 2 (TBS, 2018) *Chiisana Kyojin (TBS, 2017) *Kimi ni Sasageru Emblem (Fuji TV, 2017) *Sniffer (NHK, 2016) *Yuriko-san no Ehon (NHK, 2016) *99.9 (TBS, 2016) *Ohsugi Tantei Jimukyoku (TBS, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) *Ryusei Wagon (TBS, 2015) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013) *Double Face (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012, ep6-7,10) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *SP: Kakumei Zenjitsu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010, ep1) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) *Shimane no Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *Unfair SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) *Taigan no Kanojo (WOWOW, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saigo no Chushingura (NHK, 2004, ep4) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003) *Marusa!! (Fuji TV, 2003) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Manhole (Fuji TV, 2002) *Toshiie and Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) *Onna wa Dokyo (NHK, 1992) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1991) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari (TBS, 1990-91) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) Movies *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Kagi Dorobou no Method (2012) *Kaiji (2009) *Dear Doctor (2009) *Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (2009) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Tokyo! Shaking Tokyo (2008) *Tea Fight (2008) *Hero (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *The Go Master (2006) *Kisaragi (2006) *Deguchi no Nai Umi / Sea Without Exit (2006) *Tales from Earthsea (2006, voice) *Hana Yori mo Naho (2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Isshou / Memories of Matsuko (2006) *Yureru / Sway (2006) *Ashita no Kioku / Memories of Tomorrow (2006) *Yuki ni Negau Koto / What the Snow Brings (2005) *Taga Tameni / Portrait of the Wind (2005) *Itsuka Dokusho Suruhi / The Milkwoman (2005) *Bashing (2005) *Tetsujin 28 (2005) *Flic (2005) *Kita no Zero Nen / Year One in the North (2005) *Heaven's Bookstore (2004) *Quill (2004) *The Hotel Venus (2004) *Akai Tsuki (2004) *Warau Iemon (2004) *Furusato no Kaori (2003) *Nuan (2003) *Kakuto (2003) *Utsukushii Natsu Kirishima / A Boy's Summer in 1945 (2002) *Out (2002) *Doing Time (2002) *KT (2002) *Pi-Pi Kyodai (2001) *Aruku, Hito / Man Walking on Snow (2001) *Suri / Pickpocket (2000) *Devils on the Doorstep (2000) *Dokuritsu Shonen Gasshoudan / Boy's Choir (2000) *Dog Race (1998) *Beautiful Sunday (1998) *Serpent's Path (1998) *Rampo (1994) Endorsements *Daiwa House *Kao Recognitions *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actor for 99.9 Season 2 *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2018):' Best Supporting Actor for 99.9 Season 2 *'78th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Hanzawa Naoki (2013) *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2013):' Best Supporting Actor for Hanzawa Naoki *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2010):' Best Supporting Actor for Ryoma den *'67th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Ryoma den (2010) *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix Winter 2010:' Best Supporting Actor for Ryoma den External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com *IMDb Category:JActor